Una carta de amor para tu cumpleaños
by Shadow Sun
Summary: Alguien desea expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hana, el día de su cumpleaños. **Yaoi**
1. Default Chapter

Una carta de amor para tu cumpleaños

Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.

"Diálogos Hablados"

'Díalogos Internos'

 _Redacciones_

Día 1° de Abril.

Hanamichi se había levantado del mejor humor posible ese día.  Era un día especial, aunque las dos personas más especiales para él no estuvieran más a su lado.

Fue hacia la fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio,  las dos personas más importantes se encontraban en ella.  Su padre y su madre mostrando una felicidad que le hubiese gustado que compartieran con él.  Aunque sabía perfectamente que sus dos  padres lo amaban más que a ellos mismos.  Ambos, aunque indirectamente lo habían  hecho inmensamente feliz, al haberle dado su cariño, amor y comprensión.  Pero ahora faltaba algo en su vida, más su corazón sabía por alguna desconocida razón que llegaría muy pronto.

"Padre, Madre, se que desde donde se encuentren están felices de saber, que su maravilloso hijo, esta haciendo todo lo posible por continuar con su sueño.  Gracias por todo, también por dejarme valorar lo que es la vida y el amor.  Ha pasado otro año y los iré a visitar en poco tiempo. Pero primero voy a consentirme un poco.  Los extraño mucho."  Al decir esto último, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual no llegó a su destino, ya que Hana la secó con su mano.

"Si, ya se, sé que no les gusta verme llorar.  Y este día no lo haré... bueno, trataré de no hacerlo."

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se fue a duchar.  Al salir busco lo más adecuado para ese día.  Tal vez el gundam iría a verlo, ese día no iría a la escuela, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.  Se vistió (claro que se veía guapísimo) con una playera al cuerpo color agua con cuello negro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos zapatos, los cuales le hacían ver como un chico de pasarela.  Un adonis o mejor dicho un Apolo.   Desayuno y después de limpiar un poco, salio de su casa.  Se dirigió al templo a presentar sus respetos, primero a su madre, que ese mismo día cumplía años de muerta, ella había muerto para que el viviera; y a su padre, a quien él mismo no había podido salvar.  No había tiempo de estar triste, ellos nunca lo hubiesen dejado.

Mientras tanto, en Shohoku, Yohei y los demás sabían perfectamente bien que había pasado con su pelirrojo amigo.  Haruko hablaba con Yohei; ambos planearon hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Hana, al fin y al cabo era su amigo.  Fuji y Matsu también entrarían en la pequeña conspiración, aunque Fuji estaba secretamente feliz, le podría dar un regalo a Hana, sin que nadie sospechara de que lo amaba.  Haruko fue hacia el salón donde se encontraba su hermano y pidió hablar con él.  Le explico todo lo que Yohei, el gundam y ellas habían planeado, y Akagí aceptó participar también, además de decirle a Haruko que no se preocupara que todo el equipo la apoyaría, por lo pronto el hablaría con Mitsui y con Kogure, los cuales aceptarían con gusto.  Le dijo que hablara con los demás y que se verían a la hora del descanso para arreglar los últimos detalles.  Y sin más fueron a los demás salones a avisar a los otros miembros del equipo.  Yohei y los demás habían salido,  Haruko imagino que posiblemente a avisarle a los demás, y no estaba muy equivocada,  Yohei fue a avisarle al equipo de Sendo, Norma fue a avisarle al equipo de Maki, Okutso al equipo de Kenji; Yohei fue el primero en regresar y dar las buenas noticias a todos.  Aunque dos personas no estaban muy contentas con que invitaran a otros.  Fuji y Rukawa no querían que nadie de ellos se acercara a su Hana, aunque no fuera de ellos aún.  Ambos rivalizaban y sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad pero eso no dejaba de ser una pequeña lucha entre los dos por alcanzar un gran y deseado botín (léase Hanamichi).

Además Rukawa sabía que había varios enemigos más, el más peligroso de ellos Sendo, un pervertido atractivo; Maki, que aunque se imaginaba que Jin también tenía interés en el pelirrojo, no quitaba el dedo del renglón; Jin a quien le gustaba molestar a Hana para ganar su atención; y el pequeño del substituto Kenji, encantador pero, él y todos los demás querían a su amor,  y Rukawa Kaede nunca les dejaría el camino libre, ni siquiera a la tonta hermana del capitán. 

Yohei, planeo algo un poco estúpido, pero al fin algo para hacer que Hana fuera ese día feliz.   Al terminar las clases fueron hacia la playa, a preparar el picnic para Hana.  Los demás equipos traerían diferentes tipos de alimentos y bebidas, al igual que deshechables para que todos pudiesen compartir, al igual que los compañeros de básquet de Hana.  Además, Yohei les había dicho que si alguno de ellos quería hacerle un regalo especial a Hanamichi, no le dijera de quien era, sino que dentro del regalo le dejara un mensaje, y así ni siquiera ellos sabría de quien era; el único que se enteraría seria el dueño de los obsequios.    Ahora solo faltaba que llegara el invitado y para eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo de sortearse la misión.  La ganadora fue Ayako, Roychin no estaba feliz pero dejo que su amada fuera por el ruidoso de Hanamichi.  Mientras tanto todo estaría listo para la llegada del cumpleañero.

Paso poco tiempo para que Ayako llegara a la casa de Hana,  toco el timbre de la casa y en poco tiempo vio a Hanamichi abriendo la puerta y agradeciendo la visita que le hacia.

"Ayako, que sorpresa, pasa realmente no esperaba a nadie."

Ayako no podía creer que estaba viendo al tonto de Hanamichi, era totalmente otro, con esa ropa parecía un modelo de revista, se veía guapo, como nunca lo había notado en él.  Pero pronto salió de su asombro y habló:

"Oh, Hanamichi, que cambiado, ¿acaso vas a salir a conquistar a alguna chica?"  Dijo con un poco de burla y riéndose un poco.

"Claro que no." Dijo esto sonrojándose. "A propósito, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Este... veras Hanamichi.  Quiero que me acompañes a la playa.  Pero de inmediato.  Por favor."

Y aunque a Hanamichi se le hizo un poco extraña y violenta la forma de pedir un favor de Ayako, acepto; fue por sus llaves y se fue con ella hacia el lugar en donde le tenían preparada la sorpresa.

Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que su gundam, Yohei, Haruko, sus compañeros de equipo y los 'rivales' de básquet se encontraban ahí.  Todo fue una merienda fabulosa.  Se divirtieron, rieron y muchos de ellos se asombraron al ver al chico del cumpleaños tan grandiosamente arreglado.

Cuando terminaron, la mayoría de ellos se empezó a retirar.  Hana y Yohei se fueron a casa de éste último y  al llegar Hana le dio las gracias a su amigo; ya que sabía que él había hecho todo para que ese día no pasase inadvertido.  Abrió varios de los regalos y encontró tarjetas en casi todos ellos.    Solo en cuatro de ellos no encontró más que cartas, sin remitente.  Empezó a leer la primera la cual venía en una caja con ropa interior, que estaba dirigida a él.

_Sakuragí._

_Espero que este regalo te haya gustado, cuando vi esas prendas en la tienda, no pude sino imaginarte usándolas.  _

_Ojalá te decidas a darme la oportunidad de verte con ellas puestas y quitártelas tan delicadamente que no desees estar con nadie más.  _

_Con todo el amor y la pasión que despiertas en mi. _

"¡Ugg!  Me imagino que esto debe de ser de Sendo"  Y al buscar dentro de la caja se encontró con la tarjeta del susodicho.  "Tenía razón, este tonto es un pervertido.  Veamos este."  Y abrió el siguiente el cual contenía un pequeño monito color rojo.

_Hanamichi Sakuragí:_

_Deseo que este cumpleaños sea el mejor de tu vida.  Se que posiblemente me odies y no desees conservar al pequeño monito; pero cuando lo vi, no pude menos que pensar en ti._

_Hemos sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo y no espero que esto cambie rápidamente, aunque me gustaría que tú y yo pudiésemos cambiar esto._

_No te pido que dejes de odiarme, solo te pido la oportunidad de acercarme a ti como un amigo.  Se también que hay muchas personas que desean la oportunidad de llegar a algo más contigo, pero por lo pronto me conformo con que conserves mi regalo junto a ti._

_Jin._

"Que bonito regalo, y aunque me lo hayas regalado tu mono salvaje, me gustó.  Tal vez si lleguemos a ser amigos, tal vez...  ¿De quien será este?" Y abriendo un tercer paquete descubrió una camisa de vestir de manga larga, color azul petróleo, y una corbata roja obscura; la cual hacía una perfecta combinación.  Dentro venía un sobre pulcramente rotulado con su nombre.  Imagino de quien podía ser y sin esperar más lo abrió.

_Sakuragí:_

_En este día tan especial para ti, quise darte un regalo que espero sea de tu agrado.  Aunque no conozco tus gustos para la ropa y aunque tampoco se si sea de la talla adecuada, deseo que las recibas y si es que no te quedasen, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza, e iremos a cambiarlas por alguna que te agrade._

_Reconozco que no he sido muy amable contigo, pero agotas la paciencia que tengo; eres un ser humano excepcional, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú; espero que encuentres a alguien que te sepa valorar como lo que eres, un joven con sentimientos a flor de piel, con los cuales puedes hacer que el mundo caiga rendido con tus encantos._

_Disculpa si te molesta pero, yo mismo me siento atraído por tu vitalidad y tus ganas de vivir, al igual que otros muchos._

_Ojalá podamos conversar, eres alguien que aunque expresas todo lo que hay en tu corazón, aún eres desconocido para mí._

_Mil felicidades._

_Maki._

"Wow!  El viejo si que sabe escribir, me agrada y realmente me gusta la ropa.  Tal vez le de la oportunidad de conocerme mejor.  Veamos el que sigue."  Y abrió el siguiente paquete, eran varios compact de música, romántica.

_Hana._

_Se que no hemos sido muy amables uno con otro, tu me insultas llamándome substituto, y yo me molesto, y te acuso de ser un mal principiante.  Lamento mucho que no podamos haber empezado de otra manera.  _

_Quiero ser tu amigo y que jugemos  básquet alguna tarde. _

_Realmente no se que música te gusta, pero éstos son de mis favoritos; espero que a ti también te gusten._

_Y feliz Cumpleaños._

_Kenji. _

"Claro por que no, parece que no eres tan malo después de todo y que reconoces que soy un gran jugador.  Parece que este es el último."  Y abrio una caja con un hermoso moño rojo, dentro de ésta venía un ramo de flores de sakura y una carta.  Dejo la carta dentro de la caja y sacó las flores, las acercó a su rostro y aspiro el aroma de éstas; fue a buscar un florero para colocarlas en agua y las dejó cerca de donde se encontraba leyendo las cartas.  Eran las flores más lindas que alguien le pudo haber regalado.  Y después de observarlas un rato, decidió abrir la carta.

_Hanamichi:_

_Estas flores son como tú: frescas, frágiles, pero a la vez fuertes; se que te has sentido un poco deprimido al casi llegar tu cumpleaños y aunque no conozco la verdadera razón, quiero decirte que me has hecho sentir triste.  A mi me gusta verte alegre, sonriente, feliz, cuando te comportas de esa manera, yo soy feliz; pero, cuando te comportas como hace algunos días te has venido comportando, me siento impotente, ya que no puedo acercarme a ti para consolarte, y hacerte sentir que no estas solo._

_Esta es la única manera que tengo para acercarme a ti, al verdadero Hanamichi; al que es capaz de sentir hasta la belleza en la estrella más pequeña.  Al Hanamichi, que es un niño, rebelde e impulsivo; tierno y violento; inocente y a la vez tan astuto.  Al corazón del hombre que ha conquistado y alcanzado tantos corazones, unos superficialmente y otros como el mío profundamente.  _

_Sabes, la llama que has encendido dentro de mi corazón, es tan fuerte que aunque te he visto triste, ni siquiera tu tristeza ha podido apagarla.  He visto tu progreso y se que con un poco más de práctica podrás ser tal vez el mejor de todos los basquetbolistas del país.  Se que con esto te podría perder para siempre, pero no me importa.  Con tal de ver tu rostro y tu sonrisa todos los días me conformo, me he conformado hasta hoy, no creo poder conformarme por el resto de mi vida.  Despertaste un sentimiento tan profundo, el cual nunca pensé que existiera dentro de mí.  A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de ti? Si realmente, mis brazos están tan vacíos, tan huecos, sin esperanza, sin posibilidades de poder abrazarte; eres lo que se le llama mi amor platónico._

_Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad en este mundo, ya que no te tengo a ti.  Yo realmente no soy feliz si no te veo.  No tengo amor para nadie que no seas tú, pero se que ese sentimiento deberá quedarse en mí, sin la posibilidad de que llegue a tu alma.  He querido olvidarte, pero me cuesta demasiado hacerlo.  En cada lugar he llegado a ver tu rostro, tu cuerpo, a oír tu voz, o simplemente a sentir tu loción en el aire.  He tratado de pensar sensatamente pero no lo consigo.  Reconozco que estoy equivocado pero creo que el corazón no entiende de razones.  _

_Me gustaría decirte diariamente que te amo, y tal vez escucharlo de ti, o simplemente recibir un beso tuyo.  También me gustaría cambiar la historia que hay entre los dos, y hacer que mi alma descanse de consumirse en un fuego de soledad; he visto tu rostro, bajo tantas luces, que haces que cualquiera quede a tu merced, bajo tu posesión.  No se que tienes pero parece que hechizas a todos.  _

_Quisiera verte siempre, y aunque lo hago con mi corazón y mi alma, se que la vida es dura y el dolor es muy grande para los humanos simples como yo, los cuales conocemos la llama del amor y vemos al dueño de nuestra existencia más lejos de lo que deseamos.  Aunque pagara con mi vida entera solo una cosa,  me gustaría besarte, con toda la pasión de lo que soy capaz, y que aunque muera después de haberlo hecho, sería feliz._

_Cada fotografía que tengo tuya, es como un recordatorio de que estas tan lejos de mi; como describirlo, eres como el sol de mi universo, me das calor, vida, me llenas de vitalidad; pero cada vez que estas triste o vez a esa niña que te gusta y haces todo por simpatizarle, haces que mi universo se eclipse.  Se que estas tan cerca para hacerme sentir vivo, pero a la vez tan lejos que nunca te podré tocar.  Cada día muero por ti y siento que no podré vivir más sin ti, sin tu mirada dulce, sin tu sonrisa tan cálida, sin tu voz que es como si un ángel cantase.  Se que tengo y no tengo nada, que con tu presencia lo tengo todo, y con tu ausencia esos días que no te veo lo pierdo todo._

_Hay varias personas que desean tu amor, tanto como yo.  Ellos tal vez lo merezcan más, pero eso no me interesa.  Hoy he puesto mi corazón en esta carta y en estas flores, y sin más preámbulos tengo que escribirte que TE AMO, con todas las fuerzas que existen en mí.  Eres lo más importante en mi vida, solo espero que comprendas que eres la razón más importante que tengo para seguir viviendo.  _

_Gracias por leer esta parte de mi alma que te envío dentro de estas letras y deseo que seas feliz por siempre._

_Te quiero y te amo como a nadie en mi vida._

Hana no lo podía creer, aunque nadie firmaba la carta, deseaba poder creer que alguien lo amaba sin condiciones, sin esperar más que cosas sencillas de él.  Se sintió feliz y a la vez triste.  Guardó la carta y la puso cerca de su corazón, apretandola con sus dos manos sin llegarla a maltratar.  Caminó hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle, y ya que ésta estaba abierta, miro hacia el cielo y lo observó.  Mientras su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado cambiaba su rostro a uno más pacífico, pensó.

'Como desearía saber quien escribió esta carta y verle.'

Parecería como si alguien hubiese escuchado ese deseo; a lo lejos vio la figura de una persona, la cual con su cabeza inclinada caminaba hacia su casa.  Era ni más ni menos que el Kitsune.  Pero antes de llegar, Kaede levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Hana; en ese instante al cruzarse sus miradas, Hana vio todo el dolor y el amor que se dejaban observar a través de esos ojos color mar.  Había en ellos todo lo que Hana deseaba, solo esperaba no haber malinterpretado las cosas.  Y le llamó.

"Hey, Rukawa, ven te gustaría ver mis regalos.  Vamos entra."

Kaede estaba atónito, no era la primera vez que espiaba a Hana, pero solo pensaba verlo de lejos o tal vez hablar con él.  Claro que no pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora, tal vez lo hiciera, tal vez tratara de hacer las paces con él.  Eso sería bueno, el verlo sin odio de su parte, y aspirando algo de cariño aunque fuera fraternal para él.  Se dirigió a la casa de Hana y entró, ya que éste lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

"Pasa, siéntate.  No te imaginas cuantas cosas me regalaron, creo que es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido, desde que estoy solo.  Desde que ellos me dejaron."

Kaede, entró y vio la salita un poco desordenada pero cuando Hana dijo esas palabras, se quedó helado.  

'¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan dejado? ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan inhumano como para dejar a mi do'ahu solo? Si es solo un ...'

Lo pensó mejor, tal vez pareciera un niño pero, en realidad era todo un joven, muy hermoso por cierto.  Su rostro no dejo ver nada, pero un pequeño dolor y molestia pasaron por sus dulces ojos, los cuales Hana pudo leer muy bien.

"Siéntate, y no; no es lo que estas pensando.  No me dejaron por que quisieran,  la vida no quiso que nos quedáramos juntos.  Dime, Kitsune, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien pero de verdad?"

Kaede se quedó sumamente asombrado, tal vez no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero nunca se esperó esa pregunta.  Miró hacia donde se encontraba Hana y lo vio sosteniendo una fotografía y una carta,  sabía perfectamente que la carta era de él, pero, quienes eran los de la fotografía.  Hana no esperó respuesta y continuó hablando.

"Mira, ellos son mis padres; ambos me amaron más que a su vida...  Tal como alguien me escribió.  Me gustaría saber quien es esta persona,  ¿sabes por qué?  Porque creo que si alguien me puede amar, entonces debe comprender que tal vez a mi me tome tiempo para aceptarlo, pero no quiero que sufra por mí.  Yo quisiera aprender a amarle y verle como esa persona me ve a mí.  Con amor."

"Yo... Saku... Hanam...  Yo... Bueno, tu..."  Las palabras en la mente de Kaede se enredaban, realmente quería decirle lo que sentía, pero ¿qué acaso no se lo había escrito ya?  Tal vez había sido un error ir a verlo, pero su corazón le decía que se acercara a él, porque tal vez... si tal vez.  Hana lo miraba casi impaciente, no sabía si lo que presentía era real o solo una ilusión más, pero esperaba que fuera verdad, que su deseo se realizara.

"¿Si?"

"Hanamichi, yo... Yo te amo... yo... yo te... yo te escribí esa carta y... y te regalé el ramo de sakuras... porque me recuerdan a ti."  Por fin lo había dicho, y aunque le costó mucho trabajo, se sintió aliviado, ahora solo esperaba un rechazo o algo que lo despertara de el letargo donde había caído, pero nada;  al levantar sus ojos para ver al objeto de sus deseos, lo vio llorando, de sus ojos color chocolate rodaban lágrimas, pero su rostro dejaba ver un poco de felicidad.  "¿Hana?"

"Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no me lo habías hecho saber antes?  Sé que tal vez no he sido bueno contigo, pero me gustaba hacerte enojar, tal vez para que te fijaras en mi, en mi presencia.  Yo... yo también... estoy... enamorado de ti."

Kaede lo miraba asombrado, era todo un sueño. 'No puede ser cierto, he perdido tanto tiempo en algo que estaba a mi alcance y no lo supe ver, he sido un tonto.'  Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos, y le dijo al oido: "Hana, mi Hana, cuanto he esperado esto, hazme sentir que esto no es un sueño, pero si lo es, por favor no me despiertes, te quiero tanto."

"Yo también Kae, gracias, por no dejarme solo en mi cumpleaños y por darme el mejor regalo que nadie puede dar."

"No yo soy el que debo agradecerte por todo, gracias por corresponderme y por salvarme de la soledad en la que me encontraba, y a partir de hoy nunca volverás a estar solo.  Nunca."

Ambos supieron en el abrazo que compartían ese día al fin que habían encontrado lo que la vida les deparaba, AMOR y FELICIDAD.

Un poco románticon, pero todo sea por desearle FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a HANAMICHI SAKURAGI.

Gracias por leerlo y aburrise un poco, aunque espero que les haya gustado.  


	2. Notas del autor

N. A.  
  
Disculpen los errores en los nombres del gundam, pero eran casi las 2 a.m. cuando   
terminé de escribir.   
De todas maneras mil gracias. 


End file.
